Pennywise
"*maniacal laughter*" ~ Pennywise after doing his Dance of Doom in the sneak peek for The Beast who Threatens All. Pennywise is a malevolent, fear-feasting monster who is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Pennywise has made itself recognized as a clown with fiery orange hair & dark makeup, with sunken black eyes, a red nose, & two red streaks running down its face, culminating into a sinister crimson smile. Pennywise's costume resembles 1600's styled clothing, indicating that it came from a different time. The outfit is gold in color, has a white frilled collar, white frilled sleeves, puffy shoulders, a flared skirt, bloomers, & three red pompoms, although one of them is hiding under the collar. Pennywise's eyes are brown in The Beast who Threatens All, but are actually yellow in its true form. However, the Dancing Clown is only one of its many forms. Pennywise's true form is a horrific biomass of orange slime with glowing yellow orbs for eyes. It can also take on the form of whatever someone is afraid of, so its appearance can vary in an almost limitless amount of ways. History Pennywise came into existence before the universe was created, embodying itself as a lovecraftian horror amongst other hideous deities. At the time, however, Pennywise only referred to itself as It. It would reside in an area of the Multiverse classified as the Macroverse. Lesser beings would refer to this place as God Space, since the name suggests that most of those who dwell there are Gods. For billions of years, It would travel to the many worlds in the Multiverse, eventually taking on a liking to other people's fears. It found that fear could make it stronger, feeding on phobias as a means of sustenance. It would take on the name of Pennywise sometime in the 1600's, where it transformed into a clown monster. In the year 2017, Pennywise became aware of the increasing supernautral activity going on planet Earth & made itself comfortable, having finally visited this world again. Pennywise would participate in a Super Land Bros. battle held at the Ledda Residence sometime in September, catching the attention of Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda. Dan recognized Pennywise's immense power, & decided to add it to the roster. Pennywise would return on October 1st; it was hiding in the storm drains of MVCC during the annual Uti-Con, where it met the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Nihilus. However, their encounter was brief, as Nihilus quickly left after seeing the Pennywise. The reason for this is unknown. On Halloween, Dan enlisted Pennywise to take his place at school for him, since Dan could sense that he would be needed to stay home in case the Deep Creeps were hatching another one of their evil plans again. Pennywise happily agreed & shapeshifted to look like Dan, but still dressed up as the Dancing Clown, & met Undyne while it was at MVCC. Despite that, Dan still kept a telepathic link intact in case Pennywise saw any of Dan's friends; therefore allowing himself to speak through Pennywise's shapeshifted body. Pennywise would reappear later that night at the Ledda Residence to celebrate the beloved holiday with Dan & a few of his friends. Pennywise did its signature Dance of Doom to Dan's delight, laughing a maniacal laugh. Personality Pennywise is sinister & bloodthirsty, hunting down the weak to make itself stronger. It devours those who can succumb to its fearmongering abilities, taking delight in "salting the meat" before feasting on its prey. It can be mean, it can be cruel, it can be gluttonous, but ever since it took on the form of Pennywise, it has found itself to find a liking to being funny. As a clown, Pennywise is inclined to act goofy in some way, shape, or form, and it likes being a clown. But besides that, Pennywise does not care for people individually, unless they can provide food for it. Powers & Abilities Physical: Godlike strength, Godlike speed, invulnerability, immortality, invisibility, shapeshifting, self-regeneration, Dance of Doom Special: Fear manipulation, photokinesis, reality warping, illusion creation, telepathy, telekinesis, mind control Weaknesses As powerful as it is, Pennywise's powers are limited to whatever form it takes. This would mean that it would still bleed and take damage, regardless of whether it was a clown, a werewolf, a mummy, or a giant spider. Should it be physically destroyed in any of its forms, its essence would return to the Macroverse in its true form, where it would wait until it could create a new form for itself. Also, Pennywise is weak to mental strengths such as courage & love. This is apparent due to its fearmongering nature, as someone who isn't afraid cannot succumb to its power. Should Pennywise encounter such a problem, it would begin to starve & most likely make a hasty getaway. Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Filmography Pennywise also appeared in a Facebook video on October 31st, 2017: https://www.facebook.com/100018901326334/videos/142672579706119/Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extradimensionals Category:Gods Category:Great Old Ones Category:Abstract Entities Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Ancient Category:Monsters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Genderless Category:Reality Warpers Category:Form-Changers Category:SSB/SLB Participants Category:Immortal